theallhallowsacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Morana
Morana is the Professor of the Black Arts, History and Potions at All Hallows Academy. She is a necromantress of moderate power and made a deal with a demon to gain her powers and an extended lifespan. 'Background' Morana had been a scholar of the occult for a longer time before she gained any real magical power. She had always dabbled in whatever 'magic' humans had discovered though her studies ultimately proved fruitless until the day a demon of considerable power appeared to her and offered her magical power and an extension of fifty years to her life in exchange for her soul upon her death. Morana accepted the deal and despite being old and considered 'senile' she managed to outwit the demon at his own game and using her new powers she transformed him into an owl. At some point after her deal with the demon Morana's powers have advanced considerably and she ahs become a professor at All Hallows Academy. She has also 'adopted' Timothy, a young werewolf, after she saw the conditions that he had been living in. 'Recent History' Morana first appears when Charlotte Kingsley tumbles through the portal to the Hollow and instructs the demoness to make her way to the manor and get changed into more formal attire. This appearance is brief and three days pass in the Academy's storyline before we see her again; though she is mentioned various times before her next appearance, especially during a conversation Claudia and Josh Smith have where the former warns the latter about Morana's tendency to go overboard when she is particularly intrigued about something. Morana is mentioned again when a shape shifter infiltrates the Academy searching for her though the necromantress herself never comes into contact with said shape shifter. When Claudia finishes her class and heads to the Staff Lounge we learn that Prof. Morana has trapped a demon in the form of an owl and she is questioned by the witch who is worried the demon may break free of its entrapment and insists further measures be taken to ensure the security of having it inside the Academy walls. The next time Morana does appear is when Josh and Timothy are preparing for their transformation at the full moon. The necromantress is in the cellar preparing the enclosures which will contain the two whilst simultaneously studying spells used specifically to kill demons; something Claudia Hart warns her to be careful about using. When Timothy has transformed and Josh hasn't Morana is shocked, this is understandable considering the fact that all werewolves transform during the full moon and she weakly protests against letting Josh out of his enclosure out of fear he may aruptly transform though ultimately gives into Claudia. When the werewolf is unresponsive to Claudia's attempts to communicate the necromantress is promptly sent to get Siobhan, the Matron. Morana is mentioned a few times in the space between her appearances again with notable examples being a discussion between Charlotte and Toby, the shape shifter who had intruded on the Academy grounds and when Josh is unnerved by the 'greedy looks' she had been giving him thus suggesting that Claudia's warning was proving to be useful. It is also mentioned that Morana, along with Claudia and Lanteia, has been researching a way to 'surpress' the curse of lycanthropy in the hopes that it will prevent Josh and Timothy from transforming until the graduate. The next time we do see the necromantress is during the Halloween celebrations when she steps onto the stage, dressed as a hag, and announces the beginning of the midnight dance. She is also promptly apprehended by Claudia who summons wraiths just as the clock strikes midnight. 'Claudia' forces Morana to free the demon from his owl form and at first Morana is resistant though when 'Claudia' begins to use magic on the elderly necromantress she relents and promptly releases the demon, putting her own life being the wellbeing of others and falls unconscious. 'Appearance' Morana is an old woman and she certainly looks it, her skin is pale and liver spots can be found on her temples and her skin is withered enough to look like a prune. Morana's hair is silvery and the only makeup she wears is burgundy lipstick. Generally Morana can be found clad in black robes though occasionally wears dark purple or green robes. 'Personality' Morana is a wise woman though she tends to let her thirst for knowledge get in the way of her morals. This is generally seen as selfish as she is perfectly willing to sacrifice the safety of others to further her studies and is also alright with endangering others to save her own skin. 'Talents' Morana possesses various magical talents though they all generally fall under the Black Arts:- *'Maleficium:' Morana can conjure the power of maleficium and use it proficiently. *'Sanguinomancy:' Morana can draw power from blood and life energy. *'Necromancy:' Morana can raise and control the undead. *'Demonology:' Morana can draw power from demons and summon them. *'Witchcraft:' Morana possesses a limited understanding of witchcraft though is rather proficient with curses and hexes. 'Gallery' Morana.png|Morana's general appearance. Morana Close Up.jpg|Morana's earliest design. Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Maleficar Category:Demonologists Category:Sanguinomancers Category:All Hallows Academy Staff Members Category:Teachers